Snow
by pierott
Summary: [slightly au?] A young Ken meets a young Ran..and a friendship quickly blossoms..Will Ran be the same boy Ken knew such a long time ago??*gasps* mild shonen ai! RanxKen


Title- Snow  
  
Summary- [slightly au?] A young Ken meets a young Ran..and a friendship quickly blossoms..Will Ran be the same boy Ken knew such a long time ago?? *gasps* mild shonen ai! RanxKen  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Warnings- mild shonen ai, RanxKen  
  
Notes- I was listening to the Weiss Kreuz song " Reminiscence" (it's the music box song..it's so pretty ^^) and I was hit with inspiration..=D And thus..I wrote this..  
  
  
  
Snow  
  
Snow fell softly to the ground as cold breezes blew. Tokyo was a white wonderland..it was completely breath taking. It seemed to be rich in snow..the beautiful fragile crystal-like flakes fell. Sitting on a sidewalk was a young boy--who was at least twelve-- all alone. He sat shivering, rubbing his arms in an attempt to stay warm. Tears were running down his slightly pink cheeks. Ken, the small boy, was dressed in knee high socks, dark shorts, shoes, and pants. Darkish blue colored hat sat on his head.  
  
He blinked, his brown eyes filled with sorrow. ' Mommy's gone again..' he thought to himself sadly, ' When will she come back?' He was shivering violently now, his clothes becoming soaked by the frozen droplets.  
  
" Where is she?" Ken breathed out and closed his eyes, more tears running down his face. He buried is tear-streaked face in his knees.   
  
ClickClack!  
  
Black dress shoes stepped on to the cold ground....a boy hestitantly sat down a few inches away from the crying child.  
  
"Oh!" A surprised gasp filled the air as Ken studied the new comer. He was..so handsome! The boy--who seemed at least a year or two older than Ken--had stunning features. His pale face was framed by unruly red locks.  
  
" I--" Ran mouth was dry. He studied the other for a moment. ' This boy..he was..crying?'  
  
Ken continued to look at the other boy with a funny expression on his face. The brunette huffed and stuck his tongue out at the red head playfully. " Stop looking at me like that!" The older boy flushed and turned his back and mumbled an apology. Ken smiled and giggled. " 'S okay!"  
  
' Is this the same kid who was crying? One minute he seems so sad..then the next minute he seems so happy? He is so..strange.' Ran thought silently.  
  
Ken felt uneasy during the silence..he decided to do some talking. " What's a rich kid like you doing in this part of town?" Ran shyly turned around again and faced the young boy. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.  
  
" I could ask you the same thing."  
  
" Huh?" Ken was startled for a moment. The read head thought -he- was -rich-? Then Ken chuckled at the look the sweater wearing boy gave him. " Oh you think I'm rich?"  
  
Ken paused, eyeing the quiet boy. " Don't get fooled by the 'spensive looking hat! I'm not rich.."  
  
Ran, suddenly feeling ashamed, looked up to the sky. " I'm sorry." He said quietly, hoping he didn't hurt the brunette's feelings. He suddenly stood up (which caused Ken to look up at him curiously) and started untying the extra sweater he had sround his waist. " Here." Ran thrust the orange sweater in Ken's face.   
  
Ken felt his face heat up and asked him shyly, " Really? I can have this?" He tried to make himself stop shivering and bit his lip to stop his chattering teeth.  
  
Taken back, Ran frowned slightly. ' He doesn't want it?'  
  
Ran had to convince the boy to take his extra sweater so he wouldn't be cold! Did the brunette possibly think he couldn't see his shivering? " Sorry if you don't like the color orange but this is all I have. I insist that you--"  
  
The smaller boy quickly grabbed the sweater form Ran's hands, got on his tiptoes...and kissed Ran on the cheek. It was quick, and innocent and definately sweet. It took a few seconds for the red head's brain to register what happened. ' He...kissed me?!' His pale cheeks ( A/N: I know what your thinking you hentais!! -_-;) heated to a rose color and he looked down at the gravel bashfully. ' My first kiss..? Maybe...I was kissed by this adorable...Adorable?' Ran was getting confused. He had only known the boy for a few minutes..but he was getting attached to the brunette!  
  
" Thank you so much! It's so warm!" Ken stood happily, a soft thankful smile lingering on his lips.  
  
  
  
" You welcome.." Ran's pale hand unconciously rubbed his cheek. The brown eyed boy sat down and patted the space beside him. Ran, understanding the silent invitation, sat next to the cute boy.   
  
The two chatted for what seemed like hours. The talked aboout everythinj, they talked about nothing....the two boys could feel a strong bond growing between them. Ken smile and looked up to Ran under his fringe of brown hair. " Can I..can I scoot..a little closer?" The twelve year old looked so lovely with his childish face a rose color.  
  
" Yes.." The two cuddled and chatted more..Both feeling relaxed together. The silence was wonderful, it wasn't awkward..It was sweet in a strange way..But however the silence was broken as they heard calls from down the street.  
  
" Ken! Ken?! Where are you, honey?" The smaller boy recognized the voice...It was his mother! He could see her clearly now! Her face being framed by soft brown locks and her teal eyes sparkling. " Oh, baby.." Ken ran to her, his thin arms wrapping around her.  
  
" Momma.."He said quietly. " I knew you would come!" The red head watched the touching scene before him..his eyes became misty as he did and a tiny smileappeared in his face.  
  
Ken's mother looked at him with concern." He didnt hurt you did he? "  
  
" No mom..he didn't! Ran is my friend!" The older boy felt his face heaten slightly and he looked down at his shoes. Ken's mother walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She winked at him and mouthed  
  
a thank-you.  
  
' Ken and his mother seems to be friendly..' Ran mused as he smiled in return. ' Maybe he has a highly affectionate family?'  
  
She turned around and faced Ken. " Now let's go. We don't want to keep grandma waiting do we?"  
  
" No mom..but..I'll catch up with you in a sec!"  
  
" Just don't stay too long..I'll wait by the stop light around the corner." As she walked away, Ken crushed Ran into a tight embrace.   
  
" I'll miss you.." His voice was muffled by Ran's chest.  
  
"I-I'll miss you too..."  
  
The two young boys ended up crying..knowing they wouldn't see eachother again for a long time. " Are you going to get picked up by someone, Ran?"  
  
The red head nodded and let go of the lithe brunette. " I'm waiting for my dad and sister.."  
  
" Well.." Ken smiled. " They'll come soon, ne? Thank you for the sweater, Ran!" The brunette walked past the red head and face him. " I really like you.." With saying that he ran off.  
  
" I like..you too.." Ran whispered softly, waving good bye to his new friend..  
  
The snow continued to fall as the two boys parted.  
  
~*~  
  
Looking outside the Koneko's window, Ken smiled softly. He turned and looked up at Ran. " Is the little boy still inside of you Aya..?" He asked quietly, his throat tightening.  
  
" I don't know.." Replied Ran with a slightly cold voice. He stood, also looking outside.  
  
" Winter is beautiful isn't it?"  
  
" Aa."  
  
A hot stinging sensation was burning at Ken's eyes. ' I miss..Ran..'  
  
Outside snow fell....the flakes dancing in the breeze.  
  
OWARI  
  
Review, ne? 


End file.
